ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Color Land episodes
Season 1 (2000-2001) # "Pilot" (4/10/2000) # "A Thing to Come" (4/25/2000) # "Green's Birthday" (5/5/2000) # "Like Always" (6/20/2000) # "This is Getting Weird" (7/12/2000) # "The Color Network" (8/22/2000) # "StoryTime" (2/20/2001) # "Any Dream is Possible" (3/1/2001) # "Almost Home" (3/12/2001) # "When Comics Glide" (3/18/2001) # "Everything is New Again" (3/25/2001) # "Theme Song Battle" (3/29/2001) Season 2 (2001-2002) # "April has Fooled" (4/1/2001) # "1 Year Later" (4/10/2001) # "If you want to get me, get me!" (4/18/2001) # "Silly Rabbit, Tricks are for Kids!" (5/1/2001) # "Red the Superhero" (5/20/2001) # "Mothers Day" (5/24/2001) # "Grads! It's a Uation!" (6/6/2001) # "Getting Hot for Summer" (6/13/2001) # "New York, Babe!" (6/20/2001) # "4th of Judy" (7/4/2001) # "Blue's Happy Day" (7/16/2001) # "Colors Starts School (And The 3rd Season)" (4/4/2002) Season 3 (2002-2003) # "2-Day is your Birthday, Yellow!" (4/10/2002) # "Safari Madness" (5/20/2002) # "Graduation Rocks!" (6/3/2002) # "Blue's Clues" (6/30/2002) # "Even with your Fireworks" (7/4/2002) # "Don't Drink Alcohol!" (8/12/2002) # "When you grow up..." (9/22/2002) # "Leaves Falls for Halloween" (10/31/2002) # "We Thank You for God" (11/24/2002) # "Christmas? That's Wintered!" (12/25/2002) # "New Years" (Special) (1/1/2003) # "Last Echo" (2/4/2003) Season 4 (2003-2004) # "Valen Time" (2/14/2003) # "Morning Breakfast" (3/20/2003) # "If 3 Colors Fall" (4/10/2003) # "Quiet on the Set!" (4/30/2003) # "Happy Birthdays to Red" (5/25/2003) # "Con-Graduations! You Win!" (6/2/2003) # "When Raindrops Drop" (6/20/2003) # "4th of July Special" (Special) (7/4/2003) # "Happy Halloween!" (Special) (10/31/2003) # "Winter is Here!" (Special) (12/25/2003) # "You Can Fly!" (1/6/2004) # "Vallentines Day Day" (2/14/2004) Season 5 (2004-2005) # "4th of Colors" (4/10/2004) # "Happy Birthday Dear Blue" (4/29/2004) # "New York, Babe!" (5/20/2004) # "Here Are the Grads" (6/5/2004) # "I'm so Exited for Nothing!" (6/30/2004) # "The United States of July" (7/4/2004) # "The Colors Moved to Miami" (7/20/2004) # "First Night of School" (8/21/2004) # "Alone at Las Vegas" (9/5/2004) # "Hallow-Bean" (10/31/2004) # "So This Is Where Santa Belong?" (12/25/2004) # "Saint Patricks" (3/17/2005) Season 6 (2005-2006) # "5th to the West" (4/10/2005) # "Paint the House Day" (4/15/2005) # "Math Day" (5/5/2005) # "The Same Day" (5/20/2005) # "The Color Girls" (Special) (5/30/2005) # "Graduation" (Special) (6/5/2005) # "4th of Lyju" (7/4/2005) # "Another Morning Breakfast" (7/20/2005) # "Super Colors: part 1" (Special) (8/2/2005) # "Boo to You" (10/31/2005) # "Happy Late Christmas" (12/30/2005) # "6 Days of Images" (4/10/2006) Season 7 (2006-2007) # "The International Talent Show" (4/30/2006) # "What it tastes like" (5/18/2006) # "The Gradys" (6/4/2006) # "The Picnic" (6/30/2006) # "Colors' Pirate Adventure" (Special) (DVD Available) (7/4/2006) # "Dance to the Sky" (Special) (DVD Available) (7/4/2006) # "Novel Land" (Special) (DVD Available) (7/4/2006) # "4th of July Firework Blast!" (Special) (DVD Available) (7/4/2006) # "We're Back!" (10/1/2006) # "Hallowishes" (10/31/2006) # "We're Back (Again)" (3/15/2007) # "Happy Late New Year!" (3/29/2007) Season 8 (2007-2008) # "Over 7 Years" (4/10/2007) # "Super Colors: part 2" (4/30/2007) # "Baby Colors" (5/19/2007) # "Ice Cream Party" (5/30/2007) # "What if Graduations are parties?" (6/8/2007) # "Color Land is now Color Park!" (6/30/2007) # "Spirit Week" (7/4/2007) # "Preschooled Colors" (8/16/2007) # "Happy Halloweeds!" (10/31/2007) # "Santa's Birthday" (12/25/2007) # "8 Little Monkeys" (4/10/2008) # "Graduation at Preschool" (6/4/2008) Season 9 (2008-2009) # "Summer Rocks!" (6/30/2008) # "July the Fourth" (7/4/2008) # "Time to Play!" (9/3/2008) # "Halloween Eve" (10/31/2008) # "What Time is it? Amazing Time!" (11/28/2008) # "Santa the Red Nose Reindeer" (12/25/2008) # "2009 is Here!" (1/1/2009) # "Eating Dogs is Fun!" (2/4/2009) # "When the Nines Arrive" (4/10/2009) # "Mother's Day" (5/6/2009) # "Graduation Special" (Special) (6/8/2009) # "4th of July!" (7/4/2009) Season 10 (2009-2010) # "Welcome to the end of Summer!" (8/20/2009) # "The Great Color Race" (Special) (9/3/2009) # "Red losed his Costume" (10/31/2009) # "Happy Thanksgiving" (11/24/2009) # "A Very Merry Christmas Special" (Special) (12/25/2009) # "Hooray for the 2010s!" (1/1/2010) # "Happy Bappy Valentines Day!" (2/1/2010) # "Saint to the West" (3/17/2010) # "Colors' Big 10th Birthday Show" (Special) (4/10/2010) # "What is the Big Idea?" (5/12/2010) # "Color Theater" (5/24/2010) # "This Graduation is Awesome!" (6/3/2010) Season 11 (2010-2011) # "The 4th of the 7th" (7/4/2010) # "The First Day of School" (Special) (8/23/2010) # "The Answer is Yes" (9/12/2010) # "This Needs to Stop" (10/12/2010) # "Halloweeny Day we Know" (10/31/2010) TBA.Category:Episode lists Category:List of episodes Category:List of Episodes